Dorumon
|from=DorimonDigimon D-Cyber, "The Nightmare Trip to the Digital World" 01 |to=DorugamonDigital Monster X-Evolution DexDorugamonDigimon Battle ReptiledramonDigimon Chronicle, "X-CAST" 03 |java=Minami Takayama |javan=(X-Evolution) |enva=Ben Diskin |envan=(ReArise) |partner=Kōta Doumoto Zhìguāng Lóng /Kizuna Ryuji Mishima Takumi Hiiragi |n1=(En-Zh:) Dolmon''D-Spirit 2'' |g1=X-Antibody |g2=Combat Species }} Dorumon is an Animal Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody. Because it has an old-style interface on its brow, it is presumed to be an experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. The personality of natural Combat Species Digimon manifests particularly strongly within it, so its combat instinct is high, and it often barks and snaps at everything, but it seems that it was tamed by someone it once bit. The data that is said to have been hidden within the deepest parts of its DigiCore, during an experiment, is the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", and it is said it has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon. Attacks *'Dash Metal': Fires an iron sphere from its mouth while charging. *'Metal Cannon': Stands still and accumulates power, then fires a more powerful iron sphere from its mouth. *'Hyper Dash Metal': A strong tackle with even higher speed. *'Dino Tooth'"Dino Tooth" is the name of the dagger wielded on and one of the dagger weapons in Digimon World 4. *'Metal Shoot': Emits a small blast from the mouth. *'Beast Attack': Attacks with a swift blow of a powerful beast. Design Dorumon is a beast-like Digimon with purple fur on most of its body. It has two large legs and two arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large, vulpine tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem, indicated to be an old-style interface. Etymologies ;DORUmon (ドルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. English media format "DORU" without the capitalization. *From DIGIMON OR UNKNOWN-MONSTERS.Digimon Chronicle, " " 1.0 Fiction Digimon World Data Squad Dorumon is a digivolution in 's Galaxy. In order to digivolve to Dorumon, Agumon must have digivolved to six Dragon's Roar Digimon and must have unlocked Guilmon. Dorumon is also a requirement for Belphemon Rage Mode. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Fusion A Dorumon DigiCard appears on the title card for the episode "The Darkness Before The Dawn". Digimon Chronicle Digimon D-Cyber Digimon World 4 Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Dorumon digivolves from Gigimon and can digivolve to Dorugamon, ExVeemon, Centarumon, Guardromon, and Garurumon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode Digimon World DS Dorumon digivolves from Dorimon, and can digivolve further into Dorugamon with high level and 1500 Beast EXP. Dorumon also prevents you from entering the Back Equipment and Back Item Shops if you are not a Silver Tamer. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Dorumon is #028 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Thunder. Its base stats are 127 HP, 115 MP, 79 Attack, 68 Defense, 43 Spirit, 52 Speed, and 24 Aptitude. It possesses the Mother Earth 2 and Lucky Medal 1 traits. Dorumon digivolves from Dorimon and can digivolve to Dorugamon or Drimogemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Dorumon, your Digimon must be at least level 8 with 100 Beast expierience. Dorumon can also DNA digivolve to Aquilamon with Biyomon, or to ExVeemon with SnowAgumon. Dorumon can be hatched from the FeverSpot Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Dorumon is #027, and is a Rookie-level, Speed-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Health 100% and Lucky traits, and the Special Skill Dig. It also dwells in the Login Mountain. Dorumon digivolves from Dorimon and can digivolve into Dorugamon, Reptiledramon or Coelamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Dorumon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Dorumon can DigiFuse to Dorugamon with Syakomon, to Reptiledramon with Guilmon, to Aquilamon with Hawkmon and Biyomon, and to Alphamon with Grademon and Clockmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Dorumon is a Data Neutral Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve to Guardromon, Cyclonemon, Dorugamon, and Waspmon. Its special attack is Metal Cannon and its support skill is Haymaker which increases the chance for a critical hit by 15%. In Complete Edition, Dorumon can also digivolve to Raptordramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Dorumon is #044 a Data Neutral Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve to Guardromon, Cyclonemon, Dorugamon, Waspmon, and Raptordramon. Its special attack is Metal Cannon and its support skill is Haymaker which increases the chance for a critical hit by 15%. Digimon Battle Dorumon is an event starter, and digivolves from Dorimon at lvl 11, digivolves to DexDorugamon at lvl 21, DexDoruGreymon at lvl 31 and DexDorugoramon at lvl 41. There was also a "Rent a Mutant Dorimon!" Event in which an NPC gives a special Dorimon whose Digivolutions are Dorumon, Guardromon, DexDoruGreymon, and Raijinmon. There was a "Rent the Original Dorimon!" Event in which an NPC gives a Dorimon whose Digivolutions are Dorumon, DexDorugamon, DexDoruGreymon, and DexDorugoramon to the player who must level it up to 65 within the time period of 14 days to keep the Digimon. Dorumon also has a card digivolution of Dorugamon, DoruGreymon, and Alphamon, as well as a card digivolution of Dourgamon, DoruGreymon, and Dorugoramon. Digimon Masters Dorumon is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon that is available as three subspecies. DorumonDorugamon can digivolve to Dorugamon, DorumonDexDorugamon can digivolve to DexDorugamon, and DorumonReptiledramon can digivolve to Reptiledramon. Digimon Heroes! Dorumon can digivolve to Dorugamon, Deltamon, and Death-X-Dorugamon. Digimon Links Dorumon digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve to Guardromon, Cyclonemon, Dorugamon, and Waspmon. Digimon ReArise Dorumon digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve to Dorugamon. Notes and references Category:Weekly Featured Articles